


Truth or Dare (Interval - Nekoma)

by sever77



Series: These Games Are Literally Just Shipping Fuel - The Parties [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fukunaga sending Ennoshita nudes, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nudity, Off-screen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smear peanut butter on your lips and kiss Yamamoto"<br/>Shibayama strips, then tells Yaku to lick through Lev's- wait, you said truth<br/>Yaku's dares are sweet<br/>and some fluff close to the end to bring it closer to 1k words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare (Interval - Nekoma)

Kuroo had managed to persuade Kenma to sit in his lap. Lev got Yaku to sit in his, Nobuyuki and Shibayama were holding hands, and Fukunaga was texting someone. As Yamamoto and Inuoka arrived and sat beside Yaku, Kuroo told them all what they were doing.

“Truth or dare. I'll start.”

Kuroo searched for his first victim, Inuoka stood out with his eagerness, even with Yamamoto telling him jokingly to stop moving.

“Inuoka, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

Kuroo gave him a grin of approval. Yamamoto lightly hit Inuoka on his head and whispered, “Idiot”.

“Smear peanut butter on your lips, then kiss Fukunaga.”

Fukunaga shook his head slowly, still not looking up from his phone.

“Okay, then kiss Yamamoto.” Kuroo amended.

He got the peanut butter out of Lev's cupboards and scraped some out with a finger, he even rubbed some on Yamamoto's lips before he leaned away. Yamamoto kept saying how gross it was even as they kissed and Inuoka licked it off their lips. Kenma gave Kuroo his high-five.

“Inuoka, your turn.” Kuroo said.

“I pick Yamamoto.”

“Truth, because dares get you stuff like that.”

Inuoka smiled, “How much do you like me, on a scale of one to a hundred?”

“Two hundred and forty-seven.” Yamamoto grinned and kissed him again.

Kenma started whispering dare ideas into Kuroo's ear.

“Lev, truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“What's the most public place you've kissed Yaku?”

“The train station.” Lev smiled at the memory.

Kenma looked up in time to see Fukunaga laugh his breathless laugh; must be something his boyfriend said.

“Fukunaga! Truth or dare?!”

He made a T with his fingers.

“Who are you texting?”

Kuroo complained about how weak that question was, how much information he would have if he was the one asking the questions. Fukunaga scooted over to Yaku and Lev's place in the circle and showed them the screen.

“Ennoshita from Karasuno.” Yaku announced.

Fukunaga smiled shyly. He pointed at Nobuyuki and made a T then a D with his fingers.

“Dare.”

“Dance.” Fukunaga said.

Inuoka heard him and repeated it louder. They were treated to a performance, he'd starred in plays and developed his skills for a musical. As he sat down, he kissed Shibayama.

“Kenma,” Nobuyuki called, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who, other than Kuroo, would you make-out with?”

“Fukunaga.”

Fukunaga smiled at Kenma, who turned to face Kuroo's chest.

“Shibayama.” Kenma called, voice muffled.

“Dare.”

“Take everything but your underwear off.”

Shibayama did as requested, earning cheers from Nobuyuki, and pointed to Yaku, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Lick through Lev's- wait, you said truth. Who would you crush on from the Fukurodani volleyball team?”

“Akaashi. In a heartbeat. He is a prince among mortal men. Kuroo, what'll it be?”

“Dare, your dares are always sweet.”

“Take a picture of everyone and send it to number eleven on Karasuno's team.”

“Aww, how nice.”

He apologised for disrupting Kenma as he got up. He walked to the corner and took a picture of everyone else in the room, flashing a thumbs up at Fukunaga for his peace sign. Kuroo settled Kenma back in his lap and announced some new rules now that they'd all had a turn.

“I am a dare-master; if anyone picks dare, we flip a coin and it's either Yaku or I who dishes out the dare.” He waited until everyone nodded before continuing, “Lev and Kenma are the truth-masters, same deal. Oh, and whoever's turn it is, they pick out the next person, got it? Good. Shibayama, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

They flipped a coin, Lev called heads, it was heads.

“Is it cold without your pants on?”

“Yeah, a bit. Fukunaga.”

He made a D with his fingers, smiling slightly. Kuroo.

“Ask Ennoshita for permission, then send him nudes, go to the bathroom to take them, it's got surprisingly good lighting.”

When the deed was done, and Yamamota was congratulating him he pointed at Kenma.

“Dare.”

Kuroo.

“Flash your pretty little butt at me. And take off your shirt for the rest of the game.”

Kenma stood up to do it, so his butt was right in Kuroo's face. He kept the back of his pants down as he pulled his shirt off.

“Kuroo's next.”

“Dare.”

Kuroo.

“I dare me to retire to Lev's bedroom with the half-naked Kenma, Yaku's in charge.”

“Do you think they need condoms?” Yaku asked once they were gone.

“Kenma doesn't do penetration.” Fukunaga spoke up.

***

Lev was cuddling Yaku, they'd relocated to the armchair. They were cute, making humming sounds. Shibayama was picking up his clothes and putting them back on, Nobuyuki kept trying to hold his hand, only to release it whenever he put another thing on. Yamamoto was proudly making out with Inuoka on the floor, almost lying on top of him. And Fukunaga was going back to the bathroom because Ennoshita wanted more.

“Lev, I dare you to kiss me.”

He did, on the cheek.

“That's a good idea Yaku,” Nobuyuki said, “Shibayama, I dare you to kiss me.”

He did, once on his hand, then once on each of the two corners of his mouth. Yaku looked over at Inuoka, just standing up, since Yamamoto finally stopped kissing him, and suggested he lie on the sofa. When he did, Yamamoto immediately kneeled so they could kiss.

***

Kenma and Kuroo had finished having sex. There was a mess on Lev's bed, and now they were cuddling under the covers. Kenma asked Kuroo to check what Fukunaga was doing, so he put the bare minimum of clothes on, Kenma's boxer-briefs. Kuroo went to go to use the toilet. The surprising thing was that it was unlocked, a naked Fukunaga looking up from his phone wasn't too far out of the ordinary. He waved. Kuroo walked past him to pee in the toilet. Fukunaga kept taking photos on himself in the mirror.

***

Ennoshita was hiding back in the closet to receive Fukunaga's nudes. Then Noya walked in.

“No sex right now, I'm getting porn from my boyfriend.” Ennoshita explained.

  
  



End file.
